dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Uub
|Race=Human |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Age 774 |Date of death= |Height= |Weight= |Allegiance=Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 784 - 790 |FamConnect= Goku (mentor) Kid Buu (Incarnate) Majin Buu (Permanent fusee)}} Uub (ウーブ, Ūbu) is an Earthling, and due to being the positive reincarnation of the completely evil Kid Buu, his name is a result of reversing "Buu". Biography Dragon Ball Z As a young boy at the age of ten, Uub is first seen at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, which takes place ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu. It is revealed here by Goku that Uub is actually the reincarnated Human form of Kid Buu, who was born from the wish made by Goku just before he defeated Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. He is trained by Goku and becomes a warrior within the Z Fighters, helping to combat enemies during Dragon Ball GT. Uub actually had good intentions of entering the World Tournament; his plan was merely to attempt to win the prize money of 10,000,000 zeni in order to feed his starving poor village. Being the strongest from his village, Uub then realizes that there may be people in the world who are even stronger than him. With this, Uub loses hope, and becomes even more nervous when taunted by Nok. After the draw, which was changed by Majin Buu at Goku's request, Uub is set to challenge Goku in the first round, but is nervous and even flinches when Goku takes a step toward him. During combat with Goku, he regains his confidence and power, after Goku purposely provokes him, insulting his parents. Uub's power increases to a point of being able to hurt Goku, although during the fight Goku never goes Super Saiyan. After Goku and Uub's match, Goku apologizes, then offers to train Uub. At first Uub is worried about the prize money, but Goku says he will have Mr. Satan give Uub all the money he needs. They both then head to Uub's village to train, which is the final scene of Dragon Ball Z. Although the Z Fighters and other tournament participants initially perceived Uub as frail and inexperienced, the more he would fight against Goku in his provoked and angered state, the more he would adapt to Goku's attacks and grow in power. It is heavily implied that by the end of their fight, Uub's power was equivalent to Goku's, who had not only acquired the most powerful Saiyan transformation before the ten year skip in time, but had spent the last decade training before the tournament. Furthermore, the once-timid boy was capable of producing powerful, invisible waves of ki that could uplift the arena's stone foundation, and was his signature attack aside from his basic punches and kicks. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years (ten in the dub) after the 28th World Tournament, Uub is now a 15-year-old teen (20-year-old adult in the FUNimation dub) and is seen training with Goku inside Kami's Lookout. The training ends, and Goku tells Uub that his training is complete. Uub wishes him farewell and flies back to his village. Uub's appearance is now different because of the ten years of training.He now wears a gi much like the one Goku wore when they first met. He is also much more muscular and toned, instead of skinny and malnourished as in Dragon Ball Z. Baby Saga When the Earth is attacked by the Tuffle parasite known as Baby, all of the Earthlings are controlled by Baby's powers and become his followers. Gohan and Videl, whom are possessed by Baby, confront Pan in order to kill her. She is rescued by Uub, who confronts the two and stops them from harming Pan. Seeing that Goku, his trainer and friend, has been slain at Baby Vegeta's hands (Goku was teleported out by Kibito Kai, but was presumed killed), Uub faces off against Baby, but Baby easily dominates Uub and pounds him. Now down, Uub can do nothing but watch Baby prepare to finish him off with the same attack he used on Goku: the Revenge Death Ball until he is saved by Majin Buu. Uub then fuses with Majin Buu and becomes Majuub, resulting in increased power and Buu's signature ability to turn enemies into candy (though Majuub does this with his finger, rather than an antenna on his head). He ends up matching Baby Vegeta in power, but is later on turned into chocolate and eaten by Baby Vegeta. ]] Though he is assumed dead, when Baby Vegeta turned into a Golden Great Ape he was revealed to be alive when he stopped Baby from attacking Goku, via attacking the monster from the inside. Baby spits him out to overcome the pain, but not before Majuub bought Goku enough time to gather power from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan, allowing him to effortlessly defeat Baby Vegeta. Super 17 Saga Majuub appears in this saga while fighting in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament under the disguise of Papayaman. Making it to the finals, Majuub is prepared to beat Mr. Satan and become the new world champion, until Majin Buu telepathically forces him to throw the fight, so that Satan will still be world champion and the people's hopes will remain high. Majin Buu refers to Mr. Satan as "The World's Hero." Majuub pretends to lose to Satan, but unlike Android 18, Majuub does not ask for anything in return. When a rip between Hell and Earth appears, Majuub goes into action and begins to fight off some of the dead villains, such as Saibamen and General Rilldo who returns from Hell. He then fights Super 17 along with Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan while Goku was trapped in Hell, until he is defeated by the Android. Shadow Dragon Saga In the battle against Omega Shenron, after Goku (in his Super Saiyan 4 form) is defeated by the Shadow Dragon, Majuub intervenes along with Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. Due to being no match for the superpowered Shadow Dragon, Majuub is solely able to stall Omega Shenron for a little while in order for Goku to be able to reach Super Saiyan 4 once again. Unfortunately, Majuub is only able to hold Omega Shenron in a half-nelson for a few seconds until he is blasted in the face and knocked out by the Shadow Dragon. But Majuub quickly recovers with the resilience inherited from his fuse, though his ki was greatly weakened by his encounter with Omega. He wakes up just in time to witness Goku and Vegeta perform a Super Saiyan 4 fusion and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Impressed by the technique, Majuub volunteers to fuse with anyone available (Goten, Trunks or Gohan), but Gohan explains to Majuub that it requires several hours of practice and that their power levels must be equal, and Majuub was not at his peak, due to Omega Shenron's attack. Majuub then watches the rest of battle against Omega Shenron on the sidelines. Eventually, Majuub is of little help in the climatic showdown, merely helping getting Chi-Chi to safety when the remaining Saiyans decide to avenge Goku. Presumably if Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta failed, Majuub would've been the only hope left of taking down the final dragon. However, due to Goku's miraculous and very ambiguous survival of the Minus Power Ball, a universal Spirit Bomb was formed that was powerful enough to keep Goku steady to finish off the last of the dark Dragons. While Majuub didn't contribute energy to the attack, he did bear witness to the climax of the battle. After Goku's departure with Shenron, Majuub bids farewell to his friends and returns to his village. It is likely that since Goku is gone, he will continue training extra hard, in order to defend the Earth again, if it is in danger. Power Though Uub, the reincarnation of Kid Buu, was the most powerful human in existence, he still seemed to pale in comparison to that of a Super Saiyan. In a sparring match at the beginning of GT, Uub was just barely holding his own against his master and friend Goku, who was in his base form (though, Goku commented that when he fought General Rildo in his base form, his own power was comparable to Majin Buu's). This may be due to his inexperience as a fighter or a lack of discipline in utilizing his power properly. During his initial match with Baby, Uub dealt powerful blows to Baby Vegeta, but was still beaten by Baby Vegata. During their fight however, Baby tactically tested the limits of Uub's strength by allowing Uub to land a powerful energy blast, giving the appearance of the parasite in danger. Super Saiyan Gohan, Trunks and Goten still infected then attempted to assist Baby, much to his annoyance. The Tuffle blasted the Saiyans away stating that Uub is stronger than the three Super Saiyans combined. However after fusing with Majin Buu, his original counterpart, he transformed into Majuub and his power level soared to new heights. While he was still outclassed by Baby Vegeta, he was able to put up some resistance against the Tuffle (particularly after he had allowed himself to be eaten by him). In the Shadow Dragon saga, Majuub offers to fuse with Goten, Trunks or Gohan in order to defeat Omega Shenron. Gohan states that Majuub was too injured, and that he would need to rest up to fuse with one of the three Saiyans. Techniques and special abilities As the reincarnation of Kid Buu, who fought evenly against and ultimately outlasted Super Saiyan 3 Goku without any signs of fatigue, Uub is considered the strongest human character in the series. However, upon becoming human, Uub lost both his incredible regeneration and body manipulation abilities that he had possessed as a Majin, and the extreme unpredictability and wild, ruthless nature that made Kid Buu virtually unstoppable. *'Ki Cannon' – Uub's primary move before being trained by Goku. Uub blows an invisible wave of ki through his mouth. *'Fierce Flurry' – A Rush Attack used by Kid Uub in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 that is very similar to Vegeta's Spirit Breaking Cannon. *'Flight' – Taught to Uub at the beginning of his training, it is the ability to fly with the use of ki. Called sky dancing in the anime, most Z Warriors and other fighters possess this skill. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Uub used it against Goku during their training fight at Kami's Lookout. *'Final Flash-like energy wave' – Uub used an attack very similar to Vegeta's Final Flash during his training with Goku at Kami's Lookout. *'Kamehameha' – Taught to Uub by Goku and learned by Mr. Buu after witnessing Goku perform it, the combination of Uub's and Majin Buu's Kamehameha make Majuub's Kamehameha one of his most powerful attacks (as it is for most fighters in the series). *'Super Kamehameha' – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. *'Blazing Barrage Palm' – A Rush Attack used by Uub in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Super Explosive Wave' – Uub's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Power up to the Very Limit' – One of Uub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of Uub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Fusion (permanent)' – Uub and Majin Buu's ultimate weapon. When overpowered by Baby, Majin Buu and Uub use this technique and fuse permanently into a stronger version of Uub, who is soon dubbed Majuub. After fusing, his power up aura becomes pink. *'Energy Barrier' – Majuub put a barrier around his body to avoid being killed when he was eaten by Baby Vegeta. *'Chocolate Beam' – This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). As Majuub lacks an antenna (Majin Buu normally fires the beam from his antenna), Majuub fires the beam from his index and middle finger instead. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' – Majuub releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Lightning Arrow' – One of Majuub's most powerful attacks. He exerts flurries of swift energy waves that inflict a large amount of damage. *'Chocolate Kamehameha' – A combination of Uub's Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha, hence the title. Majuub uses this technique in an attempt to defeat Baby Vegeta, but the Tuffle parasite counters it with his own attack and hits it back at Majuub, turning him into a piece of chocolate. However, it has been stated that Uub purposely allowed Baby to deflect the attack. *'Wrestling moves' – Majuub performed many wrestling moves during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, the most notable being a German suplex and an elbow drop / cross armbar combination. *'Kaikosen' – One of Majuub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Mystic Breath' – One of Majuub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Forms Majuub Majuub is the result of the fusion between the innocent Majin Buu and Uub in Dragon Ball GT, which creates a much stronger and more muscular version of Uub, who wears Majin Buu's black and yellow vest. He also gained a massive boost in power, capable with keeping up with Super Baby Vegeta 2. He makes his debut on the episode "The Return of Uub" Majuub retains many of Majin Buu's abilities, including the power to turn organic beings into chocolate (and possibly other kinds of matter if he wished). He apparently cannot regenerate, however. He appears several times throughout the series to help ward off some of the most powerful of foes: Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. The name "Majuub" is not used in the original version of the anime or the Blue Water dub. Majuub is much like a good, human-form of Kid Buu, being roughly similar in height and build. Papayaman Papayaman (パパヤマン) is Majuub's alter ego and an attempt to hide his true identity during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. His true identity was easily discovered by Goku after he let Mr. Satan win the World Martial Arts Tournament. Major battles *Uub Vs Goku *Uub Vs Goku (in Dragon Ball GT) *Uub Vs Baby Vegeta *Majuub Vs Baby Vegeta *Majuub Vs Mr. Satan *Majuub, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten Vs Super 17 *Majuub Vs Syn Shenron Video game appearance *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (seen in a cutscene, saying "I'm coming to the World Tournament") Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Megumi Urawa (DBZ); Atsushi Kisaichi (DBGT) *Blue Water Dub: Scott Roberts *FUNimation Dub: Sean Michael Teague *Brazilian Dub: Angelica Santos '''(DBZ); '''Rodrigo Andreatto (DBGT) Trivia *Biographically speaking, Uub is very similar to Nam. Both come from a poor human village. Both are the strongest of their people, and entered the World Martial Arts Tournament with the intention of buying things to sustain their village (water for Nam, food for Uub) where they fought against and befriended Goku. *Like Good Buu, Uub was also eaten in Dragon Ball GT when his attack was redirected back at him (though unlike Good Buu, it's implied that Majuub intended for himself to be eaten). *Goku is carrying Uub on his back in the end of the original manga and in the final episode of the anime adaptation. It should be noted that in the Dragon Ball Kanzenban re-issues, Akira Toriyama has drawn a new ending segment for the manga (including the old one) which features Goku having Uub ride on top of the Kintoun, which also gives us a better look of student becoming a teacher as it shows Goku as a child on the cloud in resemblance to Uub who is now cheerfully riding it. *As Vegeta points out in the final episode of Dragon Ball Z, "Goku's Next Journey", Uub is able to learn to fight as he is fighting. Much like Buu was able to learn the Kamehameha and Instant Transmission from Goku just by watching him. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and its sequel, Uub wears an Orange gi as his alternate outfit. It is similar to the one Goku wore throughout the Dragon Ball series prior to the episode "Granddaughter Pan". *Uub is the third person to have a permanent fusion (willingly) to take full control, Piccolo being the first and Kibito Kai being the second. **Out of all of them, Uub is the only one who's at least part human. **Uub and Majin Buu are the fifth pair to have a (willingly) permanent fusion overall (the first being Piccolo and Nail, the second being Piccolo and Kami, the third being Eastern Supreme Kai and Kibito, and the fourth pair being Goku and Vegeta). *In Bandai's Super Battle Collection line of Japanese action figures, Uub/Majuub is the only (fully) human character represented in the entire line. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusion Category:Humans Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Superheroes Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament fighters